The Advent of the Gods
by To Be The One
Summary: The descent of these mighty deities is heralded by burning winds and scorched lands. The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of the dawn of true power. To which spirits sing of powerful creatures that rule over all that is mystic. This is the Advent of the Gods!
1. Chapter 1

The Advent of the Gods

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not, I repeat, do not own either Naruto or Yugioh GX. No matter how much I want to._

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Monster Moves

**Raging/ Pharaoh Voice**

_**Summary:**__ The descent of these mighty deities is heralded by burning winds and twisted lands. The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of these ancient gods, and the dawn of true power shall rise. But with the arrival of these mystical protectors comes a creature of untold evil, to which spirits sing of a powerful creature that rules over all that is malevolent. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning off eternal slumber. To prevent this devastation, a deal has been made…a bond to last for all of eternity…and with it…THE ADVENT OF THE GODS._

_**A/N:**__ This is a very bad summary, I know that, but I was never really good with those kinds of things. On another note, Naruto's deck will be a mixture of my real deck and some cards I wish I had. And for the pairings, I'm torn between cliché Alexis or harem. Tell me which one you would prefer. Hey guys, this my newer revised prologue because as I was reading over the original draft, I just couldn't be proud of the duel or the fact that I paid too much attention on just Naruto. I hoped to remedy that in this revision. Enjoy!_

**Prologue**

Our story begins with the tale of a young man by the name of Yugi Muto. He was a high school kid when his first encounter with the Spirit Realm happened. The Creator of his favorite card game, Duel Monsters, Maximillion J. Pegasus had captured his grandfather with the ancient magic of a Millennium Item. The Millennium Items were seven ancient relics that held unbelievable power within them. They consisted of the Millennium Eye, the Millennium Scale, the Millennium Key, the Millennium Rod, the Millennium Necklace, the Millennium Ring, and the Millennium Puzzle. Travelling to Pegasus' island fortress called 'Duelist Kingdom' Yugi faced many obstacles along the way, even his main rival Seto Kaiba, but was able to persevere through them and soon reclaimed his grandfather's soul with the help of his three friends: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Tea Gardner.

He then went on to face many more challenges such as the Battle City Tournament, which was set up by Kaiba, who was the CEO of Kaiba Corporations. This turned out to be a guise in which Kaiba hoped to use to draw the black market group "The Rare Hunters," so he could reach his main goal: collect the remaining two of three mythical God Cards that even Pegasus feared. It worked. The three Gods of Egypt: **Slifer the Sky Dragon**, **Obelisk the Tormentor**, and **The Winged Dragon of Ra** soon converged upon this tournament and laid havoc upon the duel field. The mastermind behind the Rare Hunters, Marik Ishtar, or more specifically his dark half, wished to use these cards to bring about the destruction of the Spirit of the Pharaoh, which resided in Yugi. In the end, Yugi once again overcame the trials that were placed in front of him and gathered the three Gods, as well as a comrade in the newly awakened Marik.

The greatest tribulation had still yet to come. They soon realized that the Pharaoh had to return to the Spirit World. So the gang travelled back to Ancient Egypt to find the key to which would open the door to the afterlife. After many side adventures to learning the Pharaoh's past, they came to the conclusion that the Pharaoh's true name would open the gateway of the Spirits. A titanic battle soon occurred involving the ultimate dark one, **Zorc Necrophades**. In the end, the battle won in the favor of the newly named Atem who used the power in his name to fuse the great Gods to bring about the light that ended the darkness. After that encounter, Yugi and his friends found an ancient tablet to which the secret of the release of Atem was revealed: a duel; a duel which Yugi won, allowing his longtime companion to move on with his life.

*-Line Break-*

Now, we find ourselves 6 years in the future. As the moon shined its magnificent light on the earth, from behind a unique mountain range where several peaks circled a small grassy plain, we find a structure unlike any other. It was a large domed building with ten meter high steel walls on all four sides. A circular base was raised six meters off the ground by magnetic force, resulting in a hovering dome with jet turbines that surrounded the base area. _(For those who want a better visual since I suck at description, look at the Kaiba Dome, and think of it with six rods connecting it to six jet turbines) _Inside, we find a four story interior with shiny crystal chandeliers and modern technology all sprawled around the entire area.

We soon find ourselves in a large room. The walls are colored a lovely beige color with many pieces of furniture laid out around the room. On the wall opposite of a large king-sized bed with red silk covers is a 69-inch plasma screen television set next to two doors that revealed a walk-in-closet and a luxurious bathroom. However, a strange transparent rectangular prism on a bed counter next to the large bed soon started ringing, waking one of the figures that were currently snuggled in a comfortable position. The figure soon picked up the device, revealing it to be a phone. He then placed it in front of him, brought the video call up, and started speaking.

"Hello," was the first word the rather tall man said to the caller of the private line with a husky voice. The man was quite the character, with an angular aristocratic face with piercing violet eyes, very few could continuously look into the smoldering gems without looking away. He had an athletic build, with lean compact muscles, similar to that of a swimmer. He was dressed in rather plain clothes with just a pair of gray sweatpants and a white sleeveless undershirt that showed-off his well-defined arms. But what really caught peoples' attention was his hair. It was…a huge mess. With wild spikes of blonde, black, and purple, that gave him a regal appearance; one could not pass by this legendary figure to the world. This was Yugi Muto, King of Games and former wielder of the legendary God Cards. And currently, he was not happy.

"Pegasus, what do you want?" Yugi asked with hostile curiosity as soon as he saw the face on the other end of the screen.

"Now, now Yugi-boy is that any way to treat an old friend?" asked the rather…*ahem*…flamboyant man as he took on a mocking hurt look across the line. Yugi did not usually receive many calls, but when he did it was usually from old friends. So when he got a call from Pegasus, the creator of the world famous Duel Monsters game, and ex-holder of the Millennium-Eye, he was instantly on the alert; or rather as much as one can be in a half asleep state.

"Sorry, but do you have any idea what time it is?" Yugi asked as he glanced at the digital alarm clock by his bedside. 2:16 am, it read. Agitated at this detail, he pointed the screen at the clock to emphasize his point. "What could possibly be so important that you would call at this hour?" a now rather grumpy Yugi inquired.

"The God Cards," Pegasus replied solemnly. That caught Yugi off guard. Pegasus was a man obsessed with mystique and cryptic answers. For him to be blunt, this could not be good. He was right. "They seem to have reawakened." Yugi soon froze in his very spot. _It has certainly been a lot shorter amount of time than I thought it would be_ he thought. Six years indeed, had not been a very long time.

"Why now? They no longer have a place in this world. There are no more dangers in this world for the Gods to be needed. You said so yourself."

"I know what I said!" Pegasus exclaimed rather heatedly. If Yugi had not been awake for a while now, this certainly would have wakened him form a peaceful state. While he was indeed rather extravagant, Pegasus was one to hardly show any sign of distress. _What on earth-._

"No!" Pegasus suddenly exclaimed, seemingly interrupting Yugi's train of thought. "No…'not of this plain of existence,' would be a more appropriate line of thought."

"It can't be…" the King of Games said with a shaky voice. "The…Shadow Realm…is it…awakening?" Even across the phone line, the legendary duelist could practically feel the shaky breath the Pegasus took, and at this exact moment, the ethereal light of the moon seemed to fade.

"Yes."

At a loss for several moments, Yugi finally regained his bearings and, while clutching the receiver of his phone tightly, asked the question he had been dreading to ask for this small span of several minutes. "Who will wield the Gods?" The three cards that were spoken of had been sealed away for a reason, and that reason was because of the simple fact that…no one could use them. Not even Yugi, who had wielded them with great skill, could feel a bond with them. "You and I both know that the Gods stopped responding to me after the duel with Atem. Where would we even start looking?"

Pegasus pondered on this, until a sharp cry startled the both of them. It was then Yugi realized that all their chatter awakened one of his most precious people, his 5-month-old son Naruto. Yugi crossed the entirety of the room and scooped up his precious bundle from the horrid baby blue crib his wife insisted on buying. Yugi then started swaying gently from side to side to calm his wailing son. Naruto soon stopped and opened his large wide eyes. Yugi smiled brightly at the beautiful colors he saw before him, sapphire blue and amethyst purple. With bright golden hair, wide expressive heterochromatic eyes, three pairs of strange whisker markings, and pale alabaster skin, his son was the picture of perfection. As Yugi was gazing at his son with an intense gaze of love, Pegasus soon gained an idea. He then spoke into the phone and said…

"I believe that the answer to our solution is right in your arms Yugi-boy." At this Yugi froze.

"I refuse to expose him to the horrors I had to endure." Yugi adamantly stated.

"Be patient Yugi-boy and let me explain. I am fairly certain that you and I both sensed the amount of duel energy the boy radiated upon his birth. At the same time, the Gods stopped heeding your calls. This can only be the result of one thing…" Pegasus soon trailed off, waiting for Yugi to finish.

"The Gods chose him to be the next wielder." Yugi stated as he shakily and reluctantly admitted the truth. _I hoped he would never have to deal with this. Why? Why does he have to be condemned to this? _"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Yugi roared. His yelling startled Naruto and soon he was wailing to his heart's content. "WHY SHOULD HE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS!? HE IS AN INNOCENT BOY WHO'S ONLY HAD A FEW MONTHS OF LIFE!" He suddenly threw the phone to the ground in frustration. Then, sprinting across the room to the balcony, he yelled a scream of anguish towards the heavens, cursing them for this entire situation. After his outburst, the room was suddenly silent with nothing but the sound of the cool night breeze fluttering in the room. The fear inside him then chose that moment to surface and made him slump to the floor and nuzzle his son gently in his moment of weakness.

There was soon the small sound of delicate foot steps behind him. He felt the presence stop right behind him and fall to ground. Yugi then found himself in a loving embrace from the only other person in the room, his wife Tea Muto.

"How much did you hear?" he asked her.

"Enough." It was then that Yugi's resolve fell and let his fear take over him. Soon he was weeping over his son, who now had a concerned look for his father, though no one noticed. "Shh. Sshhh. It'll be okay. If he is anything like his father, which I know he is, then he will face any obstacle and overcome like you did." Tea said as she tried to console her weeping husband.

"How can I ask him to go through that? How can I, as his father, ask him to go face the horrors of that evil place?" Yugi cried out softly. This pattern continued with Pegasus silently watching on the other end of the room. Yugi kept his eyes shut the entire time, so he was simply unprepared for when he felt a soft hand touch his cheek. He hastily opened his eyes, and looked down at his son. The infant, who had been hysterically sobbing moments before was now looking at him with eyes that held the deepest of concern and the most unfathomable look of understanding one could expect from a 5-month-old. While it was a simple gesture of exploding adorability to any other parent, both Yugi and Tea knew that it was their son saying _it will be alright._ Returning to the device on the ground, Yugi picked it up and looked deeply into the eyes of Pegasus.

"He will need all the help he can get. I suspect you already have a deck waiting for him." Yugi stated.

"You would indeed be correct Yugi-boy. I have created four to be precise. All we need now is young Naru-chan." This got Yugi to raise an eyebrow to his massive hair line. He then inquired

"We?" Before the simple question had even ended, two very familiar figures appeared before Yugi within the screen.

"'Sup Yugi, did ya miss me?" asked the ever loveable Joey Wheeler with his Brooklyn accent he always strangely seemed to have. He had not changed much over the years, apart from the lengthening of his dirty blonde hair, and even though he was now 23 years of age, he still dressed the same as he did back in their high school years: a blue jacket with matching pants and a white t-shirt to match.

"Oh please, who would ever miss a dueling monkey like you?" a condescending voice said. "If anything, Yugi should be displeased to hear your grating voice again."

"WHAT!? Why I ought to teach you a lesson Kaiba." Like Yugi and Joey, Seto Kaiba had not changed much appearance wise. He still had neat dark brown hair and still wore his signature knee length white coat with black pants and a dark shirt; however, personality was a different story.

"Oh please, as if a second rate duelist like you could take me on." Okay, maybe not.

"While I am happy to see you two again, would you care to explain what you are doing her?" Yugi spoke in a calm tone, but now he was put on guard. Joey and Kaiba hated each other and couldn't even stand in the same room with each other for more then five minutes at a time. _Just what is Pegasus doing? _

"What I am doing Yugi-boy, is ensuring the survival of your son." At his confused look, Pegasus explained. "Little Naru-chan will face the most difficult of opponents with powerful cards, and while the Gods are powerful, they can not be used in every duel Naru-chan will encounter. So, with a little bit of bribing and pulling of strings, I was able to create more advanced versions of my top three favorite duelists' decks, and I will be giving them to little Naruto. He needs to be prepared for what he will face."

The King of Games nodded with understanding and then said three words that would change his little boy's life before it even began.

"Let's get started."

*-Line Break-*

_Why in the seven rings of hell did I agree to this again? _thought a now fourteen-year-old Naruto Muto, though he went by Naruto Arashi for the most part. He had changed drastically from the small quivering boy he once was. Well, then again, life does that to you. He now stood at a modest height of 5'11 and had grown into a fine young man. His hair no longer was a solid shade of gold, but a carbon copy of his father's purple, gold, and black mixture; but a key difference between himself and his father was the shagginess of Naruto's hair and the twin bangs that framed his angular face. His skin was still the light shade of alabaster that he had as an infant, but it was a tad darker now. The interesting combination of his sapphire and amethyst eyes still gave whoever gazed into them a shiver down their back. He wore a long-sleeved, black shirt that was covered with a long white coat that stopped just before his knees with gold flame-styled motifs at the edges. Around his waist was a black synthetic belt that had his state-of-the-art deck holder with a metal buckle. To finish off his look he wore black skinny jeans that tucked into black ankle-high combat boots with training tape around his right thigh. Overall, well, the blushing faces of many young women around him told all he needed to know about his look.

Currently he was watching with disinterest set in his eyes at the rather boring duels that were taking place on the arena below. _These guys aren't even at my level. This is going to be a long three year session _he thought. Because he had his rapt attention on the pitiful duels below, he did not register the fact that his girlfriend was tugging on his arm.

She was very beautiful. With pale white skin, expressive violet eyes, a curvy figure to make a goddess blush in envy, and the most shocking shade of crimson hair, she caught the eye of many hormonal teenage boys around the arena. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, life-long friend, recently changed to girlfriend, of Naruto Muto. She was currently trying her hardest to get her boyfriend's attention.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naru, Naru, Naru, Naru…"…Yeah…she had been trying for quite a while now. Just as she was about to slap his face he suddenly turned around.

"Oh, hey Kushina did you say something?" he asked in a lazy drawl.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…uh…"

**SMACK!**

Naruto was now on the ground screaming out bloody murder to the heavens. He drew quite a lot of attention.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed as he was soon grabbed by his girlfriend by the ear and proceeded to curse in pain as his ear was violently pulled.

"BAKA! DON'T IGNORE ME!" Kushina screamed. She then proceeded to drag him to the outer level of the duel pavilion with him kicking and screaming the whole way out.

"OW, KUSHINA-CHAN YOU'RE GOING TO PULL MY EAR OFF!" The door of the exit slammed shut with a bang. Everything was silent, but after a while everyone continued on as if the comical event did not happen.

After the interesting duo had left, a rather well-endowed blonde girl with hazel eyes turned to an older boy with dark turquoise hair who had a cold look in his blue eyes.

"So see anyone of interest Zane?" the blonde girl inquired. The boy now identified as Zane answered her query with a silent shake of the head.

"No," he answered with a husky voice that many girls would squeal over, "no one has yet showed anything special about their dueling capabilities. Do you find anyone of interest Alexis?"

"Not really. That Bastion kid was decent, but he seems too calculating for my type of duelist." The now known Alexis replied. As this conversation was taking place a similar one, but with a mightier amount of arrogant snob in it, had begun as well.

"So Chazz, anyone you see worthy of your time?" a boy in a predominantly blue uniform asked. Another boy with his feet up with a wild mane of black hair looked at him with a superior look in his sneering black eyes.

"Of course not, we all went to the Duel Academy Prep School, so we all are ahead of these losers." The now identified Chazz replied. He was known as a prodigy duelist and youngest brother of the Princeton Group. He had a swollen head the size of Tokyo Tower and could not comprehend the idea of ever being beaten. Needless to say, he was the perfect example of someone with a ten foot pole shoved up where the sun doesn't shine.

*-Line Break-*

"Gah, what the hell Kushina?" Naruto shouted as he comically cried anime tears for his throbbing ear. He was shaken out of this mind set when his girlfriend smacked his head before giving him a light kiss.

"You do remember you have to take this exam seriously, right Naruto-kun?" She asked this seriously, a trait very similar to his mother's. Naruto sighed as he looked into her eyes.

"I am going to pass this test Kushina-chan, but I didn't go to Prep School with you. I won't be able to start in Obelisk Blue with you." he replied calmly with a hint of sorrow lacing his voice. The girl in front of him looked at him in confusion.

"Couldn't you just call Kaiba-san? He could help you out with this." She didn't want to be in separate dorm rooms from her boyfriend. They had gotten really close over the past few years and she did not feel like splitting up with him yet, even if they were going to the same school. He shook his head fiercely.

"I am not going to ask him for that. The promotion duels are only a month after the semester begins. I don't want to rely on Kaiba's influence." If there was one thing Naruto truly despised, it was free passes.

Kushina sighed in defeat. She didn't really expect for her idea to go through with Naruto. Naruto saw her sad expression and did the only reasonable course of action he thought would help cheer her up. He gave her a chaste kiss. Kushina's eyes widened at the phenomenal experience that was her boyfriend's lips.

_By the love of Ra he is good _she mentally sighed in bliss. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as the continued to exchange soft gentle kisses. When the need for air came upon them both, they parted with a small blush staining both of their cheeks. They were about to go in for *ahem* seconds before a loud shout from the entrance of the domed building caught their attention.

"HEY, DON'T COUNT JADEN YUKI AS A NO SHOW!" This was the yell of a boy about their age with peach colored skin, brown eyes, and two-toned brown hair. He was wearing a black school uniform with a red shirt underneath the jacket. That normally wouldn't have caught their attention, but the fact that he was hanging on to the ten meter tall walls was an interesting site to them both.

As he got to the receptionist desk, Naruto and Kushina glanced at each other, nodded, and then started walking towards the boy called Jaden Yuki. As they approached, the brown-haired boy looked up and took in their appearance. He couldn't help but blush at Kushina as even a boy as dense as he (not that he knew himself as dense) could tell she was a rare beauty.

"Hey there, the name's Naruto Arashi, and this is my girlfriend Kushina Uzumaki. Are you here to take the duel exam?" The blonde/ purplette/ black-haired boy asked the newcomer. Jaden nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yep, and today has got to be my lucky day so there's no way I could lose." Naruto smiled in amusement, already taking a liking to his fellow candidate.

"Oh," Kushina hummed, "and why is that?" Jaden looked around conspiracy-like and whispered:

"Can you guys keep a secret?" At their shared nods he continued. "I just met the King of Games himself Yugi Muto." The two feigned surprise as he whispered the "secret."

"Well, your secrets safe with us. So how about we head on down to the arena. I want to see if my number came up yet." Naruto told Jaden.

"Which number are you guys?" Jaden asked curiously.

"I already went, but I was number 271." Kushina stated as she smacked her fist against her well-endowed chest.

"Really? That's cool, I got 357." Jaden said with a sunny grin. That got Naruto looking confused.

"Huh, that's funny. I'm number 358," he muttered as he pulled a slip of paper from his coat pocket, "what's going on here?"

*-Line Break-*

(Jaden's duel with Crowler is the same as the anime) Naruto and several other individuals watched in interest as Jaden defeated Dr. Crowler's **Ancient Gear Golem** with his powerful **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** and **Skyscraper **combo. It seemed his new friend was definitely someone of interest. _Especially if dad gave him __**Winged Kuriboh.**_ Naruto thought to himself. But he wasn't going to worry about that at the present. It was his turn to duel now.

As he walked onto the field, Naruto contemplated on which deck to use. _I can't use my real deck. I would absolutely love to see their expressions, but I did promise to go incognito. Hmm. Decisions, decisions. Oh I know, looks like it's up to you guys. _He then parted his coat so that everyone could see his strange deck box. It was much thicker than most and seemed to have a circular locking mechanism with a dark patch in the center of the lock. Naruto then turned to look at his opponent in the eye, who was Dr. Crowler, and shouted:

"I beckon forth the **Magicians' Coven**." Everyone looked on in incredulous stares at the ridiculous statement. Some snickered while muttering 'tch, what a loser.' Hmm, wonder who on Earth that could possibly be. They continued to stare and snicker, that is until they heard the sound of a latch unlocking as well as a female computerized voice.

"**Recognized. Naruto Arashi. Calling Forth the Magicians' Coven."** After the voice had stopped speaking, Naruto's deck box hissed into life and out popped a deck. Naruto then latched the deck into the deck holder on his Beta Disk and got into a waiting position He stared at Dr. Crowler and smirked.

"I hope you're ready Doc, 'cause I'm gonna knock those oversized paper-weights of yours back into the Stone Age." Crowler bristled at this insult to his deck.

"I hope you're ready to go back running to mommy and daddy you delinquent." Crowler had hoped this would get the rise out of Naruto, but it back-fired.

"Funny, I should say the same thing to you." With the banter done, both parties looked at each other's hardened gaze and shouted:

"**DUEL!"**

Naruto took a glance at his hand and smirked.

**Hand: Skilled Dark Magician, Pot of Greed, Horn of the Unicorn, Monster Reborn, Breaker the Magical Warrior.**

"I'll start things off first if ya don't mind." Naruto shouted as he drew a card. **Bond Between Master and Student.** _'Perfect.'_ He gazed at his hand carefully and then acted. "I'll set two cards face-down, and then I'll summon **Skilled Dark Magician** in attack mode then end my turn." As Naruto called out his actions, two giant holograms of the backs of the duel monsters cards appeared, as well as a man in white robes with dark blue armored shoulder-pads with two orbs popping out of them, who also had a dark blue turban on his head. He was standing with a small scepter held out in front of him horizontal to the floor of the arena.

**SDM= 1900atk 1700def**

Crowler looked on unimpressed by the monster. "Hmm a rookie-level move, I expected more from you Mr. Arashi." Crowler smirked as he looked at the blonde. It infuriated him even more when he did though. Why? Because Naruto was looking at him with the same cocky smirk that Yuki boy had. He hated it! "I activate the spell card **Confiscation**. By giving up 1000 life points, I get peek at your hand and make you discard one card."

_**Dr. Crowler: 4000LP-1000=3000LP**_

He never noticed Naruto's smirk or the fact that one of the three orbs on Naruto's magician lit up. Naruto showed his hand.

Crowler smirked. "Get rid of **Monster Reborn**." He had hoped to make Naruto worry, but he still only saw calmness at the loss of an important card in the game. "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn. "

As he drew a card, Naruto felt three little pulses and growls at the back of his mind…Ok, maybe more than little pulses. _'Damn it guys. I'm trying to duel here. Mess with me afterwards ok. It's not my fault I can't use you yet, sheesh.' _Naruto looked at his hand, and then looked up. "I activate the spell card **Horn of the Unicorn**, raising my **Skilled Dark Magician's **attack and defense points by 700." The magician on the field had the transparent image of a pure white unicorn behind him before it broke into particles and got absorbed into him, but not before the other orb on his shoulder pads glowed.

**SDM= 1900atk 1700def to 2600atk 2400def**

"Go, attack him directly." The magician rushed forward intent on doing some damage, but Crowler just smirked. "I activate my two **Statue of the Wicked** cards, meaning that I get two tokens to take the damage for me." Suddenly two evil looking snake statues appeared and one got destroyed. Crowler then said" I activate the spell card **Heavy Storm**. This destroys all-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? I KNOW WHAT IT FUCKING MEANS! GODDAMNIT YOU FUCKING TRANSVESTITE!" Naruto shouted this out of anger as Crowler's annoying little lectures were getting to him. At least his magician's spell counters were full, that was a plus. Everyone looked on in shock as this newbie just insulted a highly decorated professor.

Zane stood a little straighter at this and gave a small smirk. _Interesting_ he thought. _Naruto Arashi, you might be just what this academy needs._ Alexis frowned as she gazed at the duel. _No respect for his superiors, what a slacker _she thought before shaking that thought out of her head. _Hmm, he sure is cute though_ she continued with a blush, which did not go unnoticed by Zane as he smirked. "Alexis, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were blushing, but that can't be as no one has caught your eye yet. Or is there something you want to tell me?"

Alexis blushed at getting caught. "Shut up Zane." The boy in question just chuckled and resumed watching the interesting new candidate tear apart Crowler's patience. Nearby, a young man with black hair and gray eyes stared down at the duel with calculations running through his mind. _'No big power plays, no big set=ups, but a constant amount of confidence. Just what are you up to Naruto Arashi?_

Jaden, who was standing by Syrus Truesdale (who was staring at Kushina with a giant blush on his face), started grinning like mad. "I can't wait to duel him. This is going to be great."

"Are you sure aniki? He doesn't seem like much to me." Syrus said. Kushina just chuckled at their statements. She then turned to Syrus.

"Don't count him out just yet. He is just warming up dattebane!" Jaden and Syrus looked at her with an imperative look, but she just returned to the duel with a fond smile on her face as she leaned against the rails. _'Show them what you can do Naruto-kun.'_

Crowler looked horrified as this punk insulted him and interrupted him. He (I think it's a he LOL) gritted his teeth and simultaneously activated his new spell **Double Summon**. He placed one card in the graveyard and then a triumphant grin appeared on his face. "Here comes your end Arashi brat, I summon **Ancient Gear Soldier**, but he won't be here for long as I sacrifice him and my token to summon my **ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM**." As the cards were being played, a rusty looking Iron Giant rip-off wielding a gun appeared, but soon disappeared to reveal an even BIGGER Iron Giant rip-off.

**AGG= 3000atk 3000def**

Many members of the audience, including the staff looked on in shock as Crowler once again summoned his most powerful monster two times in a Duel Academy Entrance Exam.

"What a snob. Dueling with his actual deck, they aren't even students yet and he's pulling that on them." Alexis said with a huff. Zane peered at her through his peripheral vision.

"You said the same thing about Yuki-san Alexis, and he beat that Golem. Let's just keep watching. He might surprise you." Zane said this with much confidence that Alexis turned to him in surprise. He never said that about anyone before, not even Jaden! _'What does he see in him?'_ She complied with his wishes nonetheless.

"Whoo! Now that sure is a giant paper weight." Naruto snickered at his own joke before getting a better look at his situation. _Just one more turn. C'mon just one more turn to turn this around. Heh, that was punny._ He shook himself out of his thoughts before seeing Crowler smirking at him. _He sure does love smirking._

"Scared brat, well you should be. But out of the kindness of my heart, I will let you live one more turn."

_Hah, dumbass. _Naruto then drew his card, but didn't bother looking at it. He didn't need it. "I place one face-down card, and activate my **Skilled Dark Magician's** effect. When he has three spell counters on him, which he does, I can tag him out for his name-sake." The blonde gender-confused professor had his eyes widen. "Oh Yeah! **Skilled Dark Magician**, use Dark Trinity Tag Out. Bring forth the master of the dark arts, **Dark Magician**!"

The robed figure soon vanished as three dark magic orbs circled around him drawing the magic trinity. As they spun, the purple-black light inside the epicenter of the dark trinity grew until a purple-armored mage stepped out. He had a purple pointed hat with a long green staff in his hands. The spell caster's blue eyes pierced the red glowing ones of the automaton. Everyone cheered in joy being able to see the famous magician.

**DM= 2500atk 2000def**

"I then activate the spell card **Bond Between Teacher and Student **bringing out one of my favorites." At this, nearly everyone stood up out of their seats wanting to see the two most famous spellcaster monsters in the world, but none as much as Syrus who had a small crush on the mentioned card. "C'mon out **Dark Magician Girl**!" Naruto shouted in excitement. **Dark Magician **activated a glowing yellow magic circle, which soon turned…pink? Soon a rather beautiful blonde magician with a skimpy blue and pink outfit popped out with a stream of, yes, **pink** bubbles. She had emerald green eyes that radiated cuteness, but what really surprised everyone was the fact that she turned around and blew Naruto a kiss.

**DMG=2000atk 1700def**

He soon blushed in embarrassment but shook it off quick. He had a duel to win. Steeling his eyes, which made the majority of the girls blush, he continued his tactic.

"I then re-activate the card known as **Horn of the Unicorn**!With this card, my **Dark Magician **becomes more than a match for your overgrown scrap heap!"

**DM= (2500atk 2000def) + 700 to 3200atk 2700def**

"GO **DARK MAGICIAN! **DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" The purple-clad magician raised his staff in the air and let loose a torrent of black and purple magical energy at the **Ancient Gear Golem**. "TO FOLLOW UP WITH THAT, I'LL HAVE **DARK MAGICIAN GIRL** ATTACK WITH DARK BURNING!"In a similar manner,** Dark Magician Girl **raised her wand above her head and unleashed pink and black energy at Crowler. Crowler smirked and revealed his plan.

"Not so fast slacker. I activate **Negate Attack**." A spiraling portal appeared in front of Crowler and absorbed the damage that would've endangered him the duel. Naruto cursed at the annoying counter the professor had given himself.

"Tch, I end my turn." As Crowler drew his card, he let out an evil smirk as he looked down at what he just drew.

"Too bad for you, I just drew **Double Summon,** I summon two **Ancient Gears.**" Two…well gears appeared on the field next to **Ancient Gear Golem.** "They won't be staying for long as I activate **Polymerization **to fuse my three monsters into the ultimate being. COME FORTH, **ULTIMATE ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM! SHOW THIS SLACKER HIS PLACE!"** Three monsters on the field soon disappeared and turned into streaks of bright light. They spun rapidly with each other and soon fused into one giant figure. It had the upper body similar to that of **Ancient Gear Golem**, but it was more heavily armored, and the lower half had become reminiscent to that of a centaur's. Its right arm had not changed, but the left had become a dark grey armor gauntlet with three sharp claws for fingers.

**UAGG= 4400atk 3400def**

The entire stadium had gone quiet. Jaden had broken into cold sweat. _'Man, I am glad I didn't have to face that thing.' _All around the stadium, many had similar thoughts. Syrus voiced what was on everyone's mind: "Holy crap." Kushina on the other hand looked on in terror for her boyfriend. '_He doesn't have a strong enough monster in that deck!'_

"Great Scott!" Bastion could not believe his eyes. There, right in front of him, was the most powerful monster he had ever seen in person. '_Chances of your success have just plummeted Naruto, how will you respond?'_

Zane was looking on interest. He had never seen Crowler get so riled up enough to actually summon his **Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem.** _'This is your chance Naruto. Show everyone what you can do. _Alexis wasn't as supportive. _'Holy shit…how the hell do you get out of a situation like this?' _

Meanwhile, the person at the epicenter of the duel was looking on in fear behind his magicians. _'There…t-there's no way. How the hell can I win? There's nothing in this deck that can beat that thing. God damn it. The one time I decide to get cocky._

"Well Mr. Arashi? Aren't you going to draw your card?" Crowler smirked victoriously. _'That will teach you, you drop-out.'_

As Naruto reached for his cards, he couldn't help but think of the one other incident where he froze up in a duel, and what his father said to him afterwards.

*-Flashback-*

"_Why did you freeze up? You seemed perfectly fine before." Yugi stated as he looked at his son who was kneeling in a fetal position in front of him._

"_How could I not freeze up? You had __**Magician of Black Chaos**__ on your field while I only had my __**Celtic Guardian**__." Naruto stammered out. He could still picture the terror he felt when he saw his most trusted monster of the time get destroyed._

_Yugi sighed in regret. He should not have taken it this far. Naruto wasn't ready._

"_Kuri kuri." Yugi heard a noise. He looked around before his eyes came upon his duel spirit. Yugi then remembered his time ever dueling against impossible odds. _

"_Naruto?" At this, the young tri-colored child looked up to his dad. "Did I ever tell you about when I faced Kaiba's __**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**__s before?" At his shaking head, Yugi knelt down to sit by his precious son._

"_Well, you know how Kaiba stole my grandpa's own dragon right?" Once again Naruto nodded. "Well, when those three monstrous beings looked down at me, I felt incredibly small and fragile. I wanted nothing more than to jump off of that platform and runaway. I felt like I was all alone. But I remembered that, even though they aren't there, my friends would help me through anything, and suddenly…I wasn't afraid anymore. I then won the duel by summoning __**Exodia the Forbidden One.**__" _

_Naruto eagerly paid attention to the short but amazingly inspirational story his dad had said. "But you're always so brave. You don't fear anything." Yugi shook his head. _

"_No. There are some things I do fear, but that's not the point Naruto." Naruto stared at him with a blank expression. "The point is that, no matter the size of the obstacle, no matter the consequences, we don't ever let anything dictate our moves. And when we choose, we gotta stick with it 'til the very end. So…ready for another round?" _

_Naruto grinned and laughed brightly before nodding._

*-Flashback End-*

Naruto suddenly remembered where he was, and he shakily drew his, possibly, final card. As he looked at it, he grinned. This surprised everybody. How does one smile at the face of defeat? Naruto turned to the dueling clown and exclaimed:

"It's been fun Doc, but this duel is ending with my victory." Crowler looked at him as if he were insane.

"How did you draw that impossible conclusion?"

"Like this. Go **De-fusion!"** Crowler's **Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem **split into the three weaker monsters used to form it. Crowler stared in shock.

"That's not possible!" Naruto grinned at his shock and the crowds' silence.

"Oh, but it is. Next I activate my two spells, **Dark Twin Burst **and **Diffusion Wave-Motion!** **Dark Twin Burst **allows my **Dark Magician **absorb **Dark Magician Girl's **attack points and add it to his own. Next, **Diffusion Wave-Motion **allows me to attack all of my opponent's monsters at the cost of 1000 life points. Say good bye Doc." The Dueling PhD mentally did the math and looked on in fright.

_**Naruto Arashi: 4000LP-1000= 3000LP**_

The Dark Magician raised his staff high above his head as his apprentice was surrounded by a pink glow, which then flowed into him raising his attack.

**DM= 3200atk 2700def to 5200atk 2700def**

"It's been a blast Doc, but **I'M ENDING THIS DATTEBAYO! GO MY MAGICIAN, ****DARK TWIN BURST****!"**

The famed mage lifted his staff which was radiating with power, and let his magic burst towards his master's opponent. Three large waves of purple and black energy soon raced toward the Professor. It shattered his **Ancient Gear Golem **and **Ancient Gears **to bits and continued on course to Crowler who was shrieking out "UNCLE! UNCLE!" before taking the rest of his life points.

_**Dr. Crowler: 3000LP-((5200-3000)+(2x(5200-100))) =3000LP-12400=0LP!**_

_**Naruto Arashi Wins! Perfect Victory!**_

The crowd of students and teachers were silent for a few moments as Naruto stood stoically in front of Crowler. He soon raised his right arm slowly, before sticking his thumb out in a 'good-job' type of manner. The flood-gates broke open, causing a thunderous cheer to come from every new student at the place. Kushina's cries were of course the loudest as she was showing her support, simultaneously causing others to back away from her in fear.

As Naruto basked in the feeling of the cheers, he suddenly felt the presence of three powerful duel spirits at the back of his mind, and he knew exactly how to respond:

_Don't worry guys, we'll stop the evil in the academy, but first let's enjoy this small victory._ He felt the three spirits pulse in agreement before he went back to yelling his lungs out to the crowd.

Up on the highest ledge, three figures were hidden from view in the shadows as they looked down at their student. Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and surprisingly Seto Kaiba smiled at the sight of their student's flawless victory.

"Wouldn't have expected anything less," Kaiba stated as he looked to see the blonde son his rival jumping in joy, "he is my student."

"Yeah well you weren't the only one to train him rich-boy, so slow down." Joey remarked. Crossing his arms as he looked at his student, he couldn't help but agree and smile as he looked down at his student. Even to this day he was surprised about how much he saw of himself in the child of his best-friend.

However, all their joy in seeing their student was overshadowed by the pride the King of Games gave his son. _Well done Naru-chan. You have made me and your teachers very, very proud._

"Let's not forget gentlemen," Yugi said suddenly causing the other two to look up at him, "I do believe he used the **Magician's Coven **deck did he not?" He said this with a strange gleam in his eyes as well as an amused tone. The other two's eyes widened in realization. "In other words, PAY UP!" the boy's father said maliciously.

"Now see here Moto, he just used that deck because the deck I designed was too much for that pathetic excuse of a teacher." Seto growled out to his rival adamantly refusing to admit that Naruto liked the Magician deck better.

"For once I agree with rich-boy here. Ours are too inconspicuous for academy entrance duels." Joey supplied.

"Wow, big words for a dueling monkey."

"What did you say?!"

"Now fellas," Yugi said bringing the attention to him, "Let's hold up your deal of the bargain and pay up." The other two men looked to each other before growling and yelling out to the heavens and cursing the name that settled in their minds:

"**NARUTO! / NARUTO!"**

***-Line Break-***

_**A/N: **__Hoped you guys liked the revision!_

_Ja Ne! ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

The Advent of the Gods

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not, I repeat, do not own either Naruto or Yugioh GX. No matter how much I want to._

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Monster Moves

**Raging/ Pharaoh Voice**

_**A/N:**__ Wow. I did not expect that many, and yes for a new writer 64 favorites and 76 followers is a lot, likes in just a week or two. I want to thank you amazing people for the support of my story and encouraging me to continue with this story. None have said this, but I know that the duel last chapter was a disappointment. I shall try to lengthen the duels from now on. _

_As for the pairing…it is now a harem. I still have a few ideas for the harem, but other than that it is set in stone. What I can tell you is that no more than 5 girls will be included. About my update rate, it is going to be slow since I have a ton of school work as well as my own private tutoring to do. I'll try my best to update at least two chapters in a month, but expect at least one chapter a month._

_Now, onto the story!_

Chapter 1: Getting Settled

_Duel Academy, an island in the Southern Sea, is a school where the next generation of duelists trains to hone their skills and, hopefully, make it to the pro leagues. The "grade levels" of this school are divided into three tiers. New duelists with outstanding skills and are known as the elites are "Obelisk Blue." High performing students on the entrance exam are known as "Ra Yellow." And border-line delinquents that could be expelled at anytime are known as "Slifer Red." _

_En route to this school is an impossibly large ferry carrying the academy hopefuls. Dozens upon dozens of newly-tested kids hoping to make this step into their career gaze at the academy in a range of emotions from awe, excitement, fear, anxiety, and for one particular individual, anticipation. The person in question is a young man standing at 5'11 with a strange coloration to his hair: black, purple, and gold. Two different colored eyes of sapphire and amethyst stand at attention on his face with the underlying emotion of euphoria. His pale skin contrasts against the dark metal of the ferry as he sits on the highest pillar gazing out to the academy, knowing what he might encounter during the course of the years to come. He was wearing a bright yellow blazer with black pants and around his neck was a rather modest gold pendant in the form of a circle. In that circle within the gold border, a black background depicted the three golden forms of the legendary Gods of Egypt, __**Slifer, Ra, **__and __**Obelisk**__. _

_His name is Naruto Muto, and with him comes the start of a new legend._

*-Line Break-*

'_Well…here I am'_ was the thought of our multi-color haired hero. He looked around at the smiling and smirking faces of the new students. '_Hm, there isn't a lot of competition around here to be honest with myself. Nope, stop that line of thinking right there. Remember what dad said "everyone has an underlying power coming from them, don't underestimate anyone." _Naruto was deep in thought. As he was thinking, his girlfriend, who was dressed in a predominantly white shirt and skirt with blue trim, was standing beside him thinking similar thoughts.

'_Okay, remember, you have the duty of making sure Naruto-kun doesn't get into any serious danger.' _That's where any serious and similar line of thinking ended. '_In other words, keep any and all distractions, like those sluts who are looking at him with lecherous eyes, away from him.' _What she didn't notice was that she subconsciously started growling at the girls, making the students around here back away in fear with the general thought among them being _'must be that time of the month again.' _

Their attention was soon pulled to a large screen ahead of them that projected the form of a balding man with a strong chin accompanied by a dark mustache and beard. Round grey eyes filled with wisdom appeared to be gazing at them with uncontained joy at the prospect of new legends in the making.

"WELCOME TO DUEL ACADEMY NEW STUDENTS!" His voice blared over the speakers causing one Slifer with light blue hair to jump up in fright. "TODAY BEGINS YOUR JOUNEY OF REACHING NEW HEIGHTS OF POTENTIAL WITHIN THESE ACADEMY WALLS! I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST OF LUCK! FOR YOUR DORM ASSIGNMENTS, GO TO THE HEAD OF YOUR CLASS TIER! I HOPE TO SEE GREAT THINGS FROM YOU!" And with that said, the screen blacked out, leaving many inspired teens. The crowd of freshman students soon dispersed to head toward there own dorms.

Naruto then turned to face Kushina. He gave her a peck on the lips then said "I should start heading to the Ra dorm. If you need anything, send me a message."

Kushina gave him a small pout as he looked at her. "My Naruto-kun won't miss me too much I hope…will he?" She finished with a small smirk.

"Hmmm?" He seemed to contemplate this which annoyed Kushina. _'He has to think about it?' _she thought angrily. After a second or two, Naruto finally spoke. "Nope, I won't be missing you. Oh look, there's Bastion. Gotta go. See ya." Naruto replied quickly before turning and walking briskly toward the direction of the English duelist he saw in front of him. Kushina stood there staring blankly as her boyfriend walked away.

"…"

*-With Naruto-*

'_Three, two, and one…' _After several moments of silence, he stopped and looked back towards the dirt path he took to get to the Ra Yellow dorm. _'That's strange. I could've sworn she would have…' _

"**NARUTO!"**

'_And there it is.' _He thought to himself as he chuckled softly. Kushina was just too predictable sometimes. As he walked into his respective dorm, he couldn't help but feel at home. It was nothing too extravagant like the Blue dorms Kaiba showed him when he was young, but it was still better than those Red dorms. He felt slightly bad for them…he thought about it for a moment. _Do I feel bad for them? Nope. No I do not_. But you can't cry over spilt milk. He went up to the receptionist and got his room assignment. _'Let's see, where's 417, 417, 417, 41- ah hah. Found ya you little devil.' _Naruto soon walked in and couldn't help but release a sigh of relief.

At first glance, he could tell that he would learn to love this place. It was a modest room with a queen sized bed, a great ocean view, a nice bathroom. In front of the bed, there was a 50' inch plasma television set as well as a walk-in-closet, and a surround sound system.

"…I…am…in heaven." Naruto gazed at his new room with sparkling eyes. He could not believe his luck. He got this whole bachelor pad all to himself. However, there was a small hitch in his mood…..he was bored as hell.

'_Hm. What to do? Oh…nah that would never work. Oh…nope, too troublesome…'_ After several more thoughts, he ran outside to his balcony and raged out…

"WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO?" He then started cursing out words in many different combinations that would make a sailor blush. This soon led to his three spirits sending large angry migraines to shut him up._ 'Ow! Dammit guys. What the hell was that for?' _He got three pulses of the deadpan emotion. _Oh yeah. Never mind.' _The duel spirits quickly sent out an image of a trapped dog and the feeling of suffocation. "Right, got to let you guys out." He ran his finger down to his deck box and touched the infrared scanner near the circular lock. "**Let the Spirits Roam**." Soon a hiss was heard and out popped five cards, or to be more accurate, the three Egyptian God cards and two spirit cards. As Naruto laid them out on the tale, five spirit balls came out of the cards. The gods came out in their respective colors of blue, red, and gold. The other two however, came out in a flurry of white and gold, and white and obsidian.

"Go have fun you guys, but don't stay out to long." Three balls of energy fluctuated with excitement and soon zipped off to explore the island, but the two multi-colored orbs chose to stay with Naruto. The multi-color haired boy chuckled as he saw his three powerful companions race off into the distance, and his two life-time companions stay by his side. Naruto still could remember the day he got them as though it were yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Naruto gazed at his opponent with an intense glare._

"_You have gotten much better Naruto. I can say, with confidence, that you are an elite duelist, but you still do not have what it takes to wield the Gods. I am sorry, but you will have to wait." _

_Naruto could not believe that this was happening. He thought he had controlled the pace of the duel the entire time. He even whittled his dad's life points down to 2200, but then he goes and pulls something like this. He thought back to the very beginning of the duel. This was it. This was his Rite of Passage. This was the day he would become the wielder of the gods. He could not wait to meet them. Naruto had waited most of his 13 years of life to meet the spirits who entrusted themselves with him at his birth. He had to win, but right now… things were bleak. _

_He only had his three __**Blue-Eyes White Dragons**__ on the field. Normally, this was a very good thing, but his dad had just used __**Polymerization **__to summon his __**Dark Paladin**__ to the field. It was only thanks to the fact that fusion monsters couldn't attack the turn they were played on that he was still in the game. _

_**Naruto Muto LP: 1200**_

_**Hand: Negate Attack**_

_**3X Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 3000atk 2500def**_

_**Yugi Muto LP: 2200**_

_**Hand: NONE**_

_**Dark Paladin: 2900atk 2400def to 7400atk 2400def (9 dragons in graveyard or on the field)**_

'Come on, there has got to be a way,' _Naruto chanted to himself._ 'You can get out of this. Uncle Kaiba did, Uncle Joey did too.'

_As Naruto was facing his inner turmoil, Pegasus, Joey, and Kaiba were observing from the ledge of the duel arena._

"_He is scared. With that resolve Naruto can't possibly handle the powers of the Gods and will inevitably lose them to others. He is not yet ready." Kaiba stated to the other gentleman on the ledge as he watched the duel with cold calculating eyes. _'Come on you little brat. What happened to the cheeky little boy that challenged me to the ownership of my cards?'

"_I'd hate to agree with rich-boy, but Naruto is lacking resolve in his duels. With the way he's playin' now, he can't possibly beat Yugi."_

_Pegasus ignored the two other men in favor of watching the duel play out. _'Come on Naru-chan. Use the cards I gave you.'

_Steeling his nerves, the boy looked up to his father defiantly and then turned to the powerful magician. He soon grew terrified again, but a calming aura soon radiated around him and soothed his fears. It originated from his extra deck. Naruto glanced at the deck and soon gave a brilliant small grin. _'Heh, you always were looking out for me. All right, time to show him what we can do…partner.' _"Okay, my turn." Naruto drew his card furiously and gazed down at his only chance. "Yes." _'Perfect.'

"_First I place one card face-down, then I over-lay my three dragons together." This caused Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba to raise their brows. _'Hm…this must be the successor of synchro-summoning Pegasus said he would make,' _the three men simultaneously thought._

"_Go my dragons. __**Xyz Overlay **__into __**Legendary Dragon of White!"**__ The three white dragons soon joined together in a similar fashion of fusion summoning, but instead of the purple-bordered card, a black-bordered card was placed on top of the three __**Blue-Eyes**__ cards. _

_On the field, in the place of the three dragons came a very similar looking dragon, however, instead of blue tinted scaled, this dragon had pure white scales without any tint to it. The dragon also had a larger crest than the __**Blue-Eyes**__ cards, and from the crest a golden mane flowed out. But what really stood out to Yugi were the two piercing gold eyes glaring at him. _

_It unnerved him, and it seemed as though the dragon wanted to destroy him. While he might not be as good as Atem was, Yugi was still more spirit sensitive than many others were, so he could detect the magisterial and majestic spirit within that card. The main emotion coming from the fearsome beast was…anger…and loyalty to his son. It was then that Yugi understood. _'That monster…it's his Ka.' _Ka was the Egyptian term for personal spirit. _'While the Gods did choose Naruto to become their wielder, they were not his Ka. Pegasus must have created this dragon for him.'

_The King of Games was only half right. Pegasus had made two new unique cards for Naruto. __**Legendary Dragon of White**__ was based on the __**Blue-Eyes White Dragon, **__so it only made sense to Pegasus to make its__** Dark Magician **__counter-part, __**Legendary Magician of Dark.**__ Both cards had bonded beautifully with the boy, and he could say that he would be hard-pressed to make a card that was as beautiful as the two cards he made for Naruto._

_Yugi soon realized that he was still in a duel with his son and regained his fighting persona. "That is a nice monster you have there Naruto, but it's still not enough to beat my __**Dark Paladin.**__ Naruto grew a smirk._

"_That is normally true, if it were not to my spell card! I activate __**White Dragon Veto**_(1)._When __**Legendary Dragon of White **__is on the field; I can banish all dragon cards in our graveyards. __**Dark Paladin's **__effect doesn't work on banished cards!"_

_**Dark Paladin: 7400atk 2400def to 5900atk 2400def (4 dragons banished from the grave)**_

"_That is still too weak to beat my paladin." Yugi shouted at his son._

"_Yes, but I activate this," he gestured to a card on his side of the field which flipped up to reveal Naruto's trump card, "__**Legendary Miracle **_(2)_. When my __**Legendary Dragon of White **__is on the field, I can bypass all my opponent's monsters to attack you directly, which activates this guy's ability. If my monster attacks my opponent directly and reduces his life points to 0, I win the match 'ttebayo. So go my dragon, __**Legendary White Solar Flare."**_

_The majestic dragon's eyes glowed with a bright shining aura as a golden light filled the back of its throat. The dragon roared loudly before blasting Yugi with a giant beam of mystical energy._

_**Yugi Muto LP: 2200-3000= 0**_

_**Naruto Muto Wins!**_

_Everyone gazed at Naruto before his dad started walking towards him. As soon as he was in front of him, Yugi kneeled down and hugged his son's small frame._

"_Well done Naruto."_

_Naruto had finally done it. He was finally going to meet the three Gods._

**Flashback End**

"Don't worry you two. You will always be my favorites." Naruto said as he looked down at his two cards fondly. He would never part with them. The two powerful spirits hummed in agreement. He once again looked out his window to the beautiful area of the academy. "I might learn to like it here."

*-Line Break-*

'_I AM THE MOST MISERABLE PERSON ALIVE!'_ Well that didn't last long. It hasn't even been a month yet.

Naruto was currently sitting through _'the most boring class in the world.'_ He wasn't even allowed to sit next to Kushina or Jaden. Dr. Crowler wasn't even teaching anything relevant to him. So with that in mind…he decided to take a nap. While he was catching zzs, Dr. Crowler was busy trying to make life miserable for the Slifer Reds.

"Miss Rhodes, could you please list of the different card types please." Standing up she gave her answer.

"Among Duel Monsters cards, there are Normal Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, and Trap and Magic cards. Next, Trap cards can be split into Normal traps, Counter Traps, and Permanent Traps. And Magic cards into Normal Magic, Permanent Magic, Instant Magic, Ritual Magic and Field Magic." The eerily effeminate man clapped his hands in delight.

"_Bellissimo_! A superb job! It was a task far too simple for Obelisk Blue's Queen, was it not?" Most of the Slifers and Kushina rolled their eyes at the blatant favoritism shown to the Obelisk Blue students.

"It's just the basics." Alexis said as she sat back down. Kushina scoffed at this. She did not, and I mean did NOT, like this chick one bit. When she first met her she seemed pleasant enough. In fact, they got along rather well, but her two friends, Jasmine and Mindy if she remembered, started gossiping about the new "Ra cutie." When Alexis asked who it was, they replied with "Naruto Arashi." Kushina was fine with this talk. Naruto was too cute and nice to not have a crush on so she was used to it. However, Kushina did not like the fact that the two started making dirty jokes about "bringing him to bed." She saw red at this point. How dare these hussies talk about her boyfriend like that?

When she said that he was off limits, they teased her about him being her boyfriend. When she replied positively, Mindy and Jasmine paled and backed off. Alexis did not. This pissed Kushina off like no one's business. She already had competition with her Mikoto; she really did not need this girl in the picture as well. The two then got into a duel, which Kushina won, but the duel broke the metaphorical camel's back and caused the two potential friends to break all ties together. Crowler's sudden question brought her out of her little trance.

"Now then…" his gaze settled on Jaden's little blue sidekick "Mr. Truesdale." Syrus jumped at this. "Please explain to the class about the concept of field spells."

Syrus started stammering. "Field spells…is um…the thing that…um does the…you know…thing." This brought laughter from the Obelisk Blues.

"Hmph, just what I expected from a Slifer Red What about you miss Rhodes? Can you tell us the appropriate definition of field spells? With less stuttering if you would." Cue the condescending laughter.

"Field Magic cards have the advantage of being able to change the entire state of play for both you and your opponent's side of the field. Most cards centre on boosting attack or defense, or both, for cards with specific Attributes, or Types. They are Spell Speed 1. Most Field Magic cards have effects that focus on things other than just attack and defense boosts and some only apply to your cards or side of the field." Alexis responded with a clear and intelligible voice.

"Very good Miss Rhodes." Crowler said with his awful feminine voice. "This goes to show that Slifer Reds are the worst of the worst in this academy. You slackers don't even know the basics." Most of the Ra Yellow and Slifer Reds gritted their teeth at this, but luckily, Jaden was in the classroom as well.

"But Professor, knowledge and actual combat are two unrelated matters, aren't they? I mean, I'm one of the Slifer Reds as well, but I beat you in a duel, Professor!" Jaden smiled his cheeky grin while looking at Crowler, which infuriated the man to no ends.

"Mamma Mia!" the class burst out laughing again, this time at the professor. The commotion woke up Naruto who started laughing along to make sure no one noticed his nap. Alexis did, and she gazed at Naruto with interest in her eyes, which made Kushina grit her teeth. _'That bitch.'_

*-Line Break-*

The students then moved to their next subject, Alchemy. This got Naruto thinking rather heavily. The teacher, Professor Banner, was a pleasant man, if a bit eccentric. Naruto had dealt with worse, so it wasn't too bad. And thankfully for this class period, he was sitting next to Kushina. But still…alchemy?

As Professor Banner spoke, Naruto's eye twitched at the stupidity of it all. _'Okay'_ he thought face-palming _'What the hell is Uncle Kaiba doing with this school? Does he even care, or did he let Uncle Joey choose the subjects or something?'_ Deciding to ask the man himself next time he saw him, he sent his focus back to the teacher.

"-transform and shape ordinary substances into complete substances-_nya_. Originally starting in Ancient Egypt, passing through Arabia, and introduced to Europe..." he stopped, turning to Jaden and his sidekick. "Syrus" he called, causing the boy to stand up nervously once again. Naruto rolled his eyes; that boy was just too timid for his own good!

"Y-yes, sensei?"

The teacher smiled "Could you fetch Pharaoh for me?"

"P-Pharaoh?"

"My cat-_nya_"

A meow sound could be heard, and the Blue-Midget looked down to see a fat, brown cat rubbing against his leg.

"Meow"

*-Line Break-*

The next class was P.E. where the boys were standing in the middle of a room wearing track suits. Naruto looked down at himself, why the hell they were wearing such lame clothes? They reminded him of a clown suit. His eye twitched. _'I'm going to have to have a word with you Uncle Kaiba.'_

In the boys changing room, Crowler was snooping around the locker room opening up different lockers.

"Where could that dropout boy's shoes be? Where could they…" Can anyone scream pedophile? He finally found the locker with the slacker's shoes in them and placed the fake letter on top of them. He quickly left the scene when Syrus came in. He then opened the locker.

"Man, I keep telling Jaden not to put his stuff in my locker." The blue-haired midget then noticed the letter placed on the boots. Syrus then opened the letter and proceeded to read it…invasion of privacy anyone? Had he actually read the whole letter, he would have noticed that it was addressed to Jaden and not him, but he was in a love-struck trance after reading Alexis' name.

*-Line Break-*

At the end of the day, Naruto was taking a stroll with Kushina when he saw a rather dazed Syrus coming out of the locker room with what appeared to be a letter. He narrowed his eyes at this. _'Now what could that be?'_ His thoughts however were interrupted when Kushina suddenly started dragging him along a forest path. The reason for this was that Kushina just spotted Alexis coming out of the locker room, and wanted Naruto out of her sight.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get to Jaden, he quickly typed a message to Bastion to inform Jaden of Syrus.

*-Line Break-*

"So let me get this straight," Naruto inquired this as he helped Jaden row back to the Slifer Dorm with Syrus in tow. "You," pointing at Syrus, "found a letter on top of Jaden's, and I stress this, JADEN'S boots and thought that it was for you? You then proceeded to the Obelisk Blue's Girl Dorm where you headed to the showers. A place that was said to be restricted to anyone not from Obelisk Blue."

"…"

"…"

"Yes Naruto." Syrus then got whacked in the head. Guess who was responsible.

"OW! JADEN, WHAT DID YA DO THAT FOR!" Yeah…you were wrong.

"Syrus that was the stupidest thing anyone could've done." Ouch. That was pretty harsh. This surprised Syrus as he stared at the person who he admired most.

"Oh shut up Jay, you probably would've gone if it meant that you could duel." Naruto stated. He might've thought the same as Jaden, but that was a bit harsh.

"…Yeah. You're probably right. Anyway, stop messing around and help me tow." Naruto and Jaden both rowed along the small stream towards the Slifer and Ra dorms. Unfortunately, Syrus soon got seasick and tipped the small canoe over and all three fell into the river.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GET SEASICK ON A FUCKING RIVER!?" A lot of splashing was soon heard as well as gurgled yelling.

"I'M BLURGH SORRY NAR- GURGLE UTO!" Syrus said his good-byes as he was being drowned by an irate tri-color haired boy. Jaden watched in fascination at the amount of water that went up Syrus' nose. He then sighed as he tried to separate the two before Syrus actually was drowned.

*-Line Break-*

When Naruto finally got back to his dorm room, he was surprised to find Kushina in his room waiting for him. Just how the hell did she get there before he did? He just ignored it and went to take a shower and get ready for bed. While he lay on his bed, he couldn't help but go over today's events while he absentmindedly rubbed Kushina's back as she slept. A grin appeared on his face.

"Yep. I'm definitely going to have a blast at this school." He soon fell asleep with Kushina in his arms and his five duel spirits hovering over them protectively.

*-Omake-*

"…Um, yeah. That is totally a legit answer to my ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Naruto was currently discussing the courses to Kaiba. His five duel spirits glowed in sympathy for the multi-billionaire. Oh wait…no…they were just sleepy.

Kaiba winced at the other end of the phone line. He was so killing his board of directors for this. Hell hath no fury like a Naruto scorned. Beside him a beautiful young woman with creamy pale skin, shiny black hair, a curvy body, and onyx-black eyes giggled at her adopted father. Mikoto Uchiha Kaiba was absolutely enjoying her father's pained expression.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT THERE ARE USELESS SUBJECTS IN THE COURSE GUIDELINES?!" Kaiba's eye twitched.

"I'll have you know that those are-, "He was interrupted by the angry young man. His eye started twitching a lot more now.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU HIGH ON WHEN YOU PUT THIS ACADEMY NEAR A FUCKING VOLCANO? YOU AND YOU'RE FUCKING NO BRAINER IDEAS LIKE GETTING THAT QUEER HAIRCUT."….there goes the metaphorical camels back…again. Cue the twitching of the eye…damn…that should really get check out, 'cause that is not natural.

"SCREW THE RULES! I HAVE MONEY!"

End Chapter 1

_A/N: Thank you everyone for supporting my story. Since most of you asked for it, it is going to be a harem. There will only be 5 girls in it. That is a firm decision. _

_While on the note of responses from you guys, I thank you all so much for reviewing, but I would also like some actual reviews about my grammar and what you would like me to improve on. It would be very helpful._

_You also got a small peak of what else Naruto has in his possession. And yes there will be synchro monsters and xyz monsters in this story. I hope you like it._

_**Made-Up Cards**_

_**Spell Card**__: Banishes all dragon-type cards from the graveyard from both players._

_**Spell Card**__: Allows __**Legendary Dragon of White**__ to attack directly. _

_Ja Ne! ^_^_


End file.
